


Coming Down to Land

by darkrose



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sticksandsnark, F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for lovelokest as part of the sticksandsnark Rodney/Teyla Thing-a-thon. She requested D/s with Teyla topping, aliens made them do it, or Rodney and Teyla on Earth; I managed to get two out of three.</p><p>This fic diverges from the canon timeline after "Sunday", and may contain spoilers for episodes up to and including that episode.</p><p>The lyrics are from <a href="http://www.asklyrics.com/display/DURAN_DURAN/Planet_Earth_Lyrics/27642.htm">"Planet Earth"</a>, by Duran Duran. The toy that Teyla uses on Rodney is the <a href="http://www.goodvibes.com/Item--i-1-3-BF-0607--m-76">Quasar</a> (NSFW) from Good Vibrations.</p><p>Special thanks to the Sea Ranch Porn Collective, and, as always, Telesilla.</p></blockquote>





	Coming Down to Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelokest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/gifts).



Rodney had never been to Good Vibrations before, so when they stepped inside, his eyes went almost as wide as Teyla's.

"This entire shop is all devoted to...items for pleasure?" she asked him. Rodney nodded, still staring around at the shelves of dildos and vibrators, baskets of lube packets and racks of porn.

"Yeah. Mostly for women, actually, because most stores like this are pretty sleazy." That was one of the reasons Rodney hadn't come in when he'd been in Berkeley before, despite his curiosity: what could be more pathetic than a straight guy with no girlfriend hanging around a women's porn shop? "I asked around, though, and looked on the net, and everyone agreed that this place was the best for what we wanted."

Teyla smiled at him, and Rodney's toes curled. "Then let us find something appropriate, shall we?" She went over to the dildo section and surveyed the available selections. "So many choices...I am not sure where to begin..."

"Can I help you?" The salesclerk was maybe half Rodney's age, with short bleached-blonde hair and an eyebrow piercing. She smiled at Teyla and completely ignored Rodney.

"I am looking for a...'strap-on', I believe it is called?" Teyla told her, smiling back in a way that made Rodney have to not think about certain things right then because while he was a pig, he wasn't _that_ much of a pig.

The clerk beamed. "Sure--I'd be happy to help! Now, usually I find it works best if you pick out the dildo first, and then get the harness. We have a variety of materials; I recommend the silicone because they're a nice, comfortable texture and they're easy to clean, and they come in everything from small to...well, massive."

"Yes, I see," Teyla murmured, picking up one that Rodney could only describe as "Ronon-sized". Not that he'd actually _seen_ Ronon naked, but he was a big guy and if he was at all proportional then it explained an awful lot about why Sheppard looked so smug most mornings.

"Um...maybe we can start a little smaller?" Rodney suggested. The clerk looked at him, clearly annoyed at the doughy white guy getting in the way of her attempt to pick up the hot babe. Teyla either didn't notice or didn't care; she gave Rodney another toe-curling smile.

"What do you think of this one, then, Rodney?" she asked, holding out one that was a little more modest in size.

"That works...I mean, we can get more than one, and I can sort of work up to it? If that's okay?" he added quickly.

Teyla nodded, and rested a hand on the side of his face for a moment. "This is for both of us, Rodney," she told him. "I will not enjoy it if you do not."

"Oh...are you two...together?" the clerk asked, not doing a very good job of hiding her disappointment.

"Yes." Teyla slipped an arm around Rodney's waist."Rodney mentioned that he has liked being the one taken in the past, and while we do have some markets like this in--at home, there is much more variety here."

"Where are you from?" the clerk asked.

"France," Rodney said quickly. Before the clerk could point out that Paris, at least, had to have places to buy cool sex toys, he added, "Southern France. The rural part."

"Rodney!" Teyla had picked up a heavy glass dildo decorated in swirls of color. "This is lovely--even if I do not use it on you, I think we should have it just to look at."

An hour later, they left with two glass dildos and three silicone ones of varying sizes, as well as two standard butt plugs and one vibrating one with a remote control, two leather harnesses with an assortment of O-rings, a rather interesting pair of wrist cuffs designed to keep your hands from getting too numb, a leather cock ring, and enough different brands and flavors of lube to keep everyone on Atlantis slippery and happy for months. (Teyla figured they would make useful trade items both on and off-base.)

"I would like to take these on the trip with us," Teyla told Rodney as they were leaving. "Do you think the beds will be suitable for me to tie you down so that we can properly test our new purchases?" Her expression was bland; her tone was as polite as if she was offering medical supplies in exchange for tava beans.

"If they're not when we get there," Rodney assured her, "they will be by the time I'm done."

*****

Teyla watched as the waves came crashing over the rocks. The vast expanse of what Rodney had said was called the Pacific Ocean stretched out to an endless horizon. It reminded her of the view from their quarters in Atlantis--but only a little, because the Lantian ocean was almost always calm and glass-smooth.

"Pretty, isn't it? But it's still not home," Rodney said as he came up to stand behind her. Teyla leaned back against him and smiled. Stargate Command insisted that the expedition members return to Earth to keep from "going native", but it was far too late for that. Atlantis was home for her, and for Ronon, and for John and Rodney as well.

"I am glad that you and John suggested this place," she told Rodney. "Earth is lovely, and I have enjoyed our time here, but the cities are so large that it is a bit overwhelming at times."

Rodney tightened his arms around her. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, not really, but I do in a way because you get used to having a couple of hundred people around, then all of a sudden you're in San Francisco with a quarter of a million people...it's kind of like when I finally got to come back after Siberia--"

Teyla turned in the circle of his arms and pressed her forehead to his. "Rodney." She could feel the tension draining out of her with the single word, and as she still did after more than a year, she marveled at her own power: that she could actually make Rodney McKay stop talking.

"Sorry," he said, with just the slightest hitch in his breath. "I know; I'm babbling again--it's just...I want you to like it--"

"Rodney," Teyla said again, more firmly. She heard what he didn't say, what he'd said in one way or another for more than a year: _I want you to like me. I don't know what you see in me. I'm afraid you'll leave._ At first, it had bothered her that he didn't seem to trust her; then she realized that she wasn't the one he didn't trust. He would start thinking about them, and wondering why she'd chosen him, and his thoughts would spiral down into a tight knot of anxiety and tension.

Fortunately, Teyla knew how to get him to relax.

"I want you to go into the bedroom, undress, and select one of our new purchases for me to use on you this evening," she instructed. "Not the harness--I will want to practice with that--but one of the others will do nicely. First, though..." She put her arms around his waist and kissed him soundly.

Long before she realized that she had fallen in love with him, Teyla had been fascinated by Rodney's mouth: the odd way it slanted down on one side, how it lit up his face when he smiled, and how much of his feelings could be read simply by watching his mouth. She'd occasionally wondered if he would kiss well, and she'd been pleased to learn that her suspicions had been correct. Rodney needed to be good at whatever he did; when he kissed her, he gave it his complete and undivided attention, burying his big hands in her hair and moaning into her mouth.

Finally she pulled away. "Go get ready. I will be in shortly."

"Right." He smiled at her, that beautiful, blinding smile that she suspected few others ever saw.

A few moments later she went into the bedroom. Rodney was sitting cross-legged on the bed holding the glass anal toy that had intrigued her in the store.

"An excellent choice," she told Rodney, "both aesthetically pleasing and functional." She took off her shirt and bra and quickly stripped out of her jeans.

Shortly after Teyla and Rodney became more than teammates, she overheard one of the fresh-off-the-_Daedalus_ marines comment that "a guy like McKay could probably use a dominatrix to keep him in line". Both John and Rodney were rather vague when she asked what a "dominatrix" was, though since the marine in question ended up with three weeks of inventory duty and had any number of problems with the climate control in his quarters, she got the idea that it wasn't intended as a compliment. She finally asked Lieutenant Cadman, who explained and even showed her pictures. Teyla was still baffled by the whole thing: if these women were supposed to be in a dominant role, why did they wear skimpy, uncomfortable-looking clothing and those ridiculous shoes?

Much to her relief, Rodney wasn't interested in all of that, nor did he insist on calling her "Mistress" or kneeling all of the time. On missions or briefings or in the mess, he was the same brilliant, arrogant, exasperating Rodney McKay that everyone on Atlantis respected, feared, or wanted to shove off a pier (often at the same time). There were days when Teyla wondered what she'd ever seen in him. Then she'd remember his mouth set in a tight line before he put on the Ancient shielding device and walked into a cloud of darkness, or the way he worked himself to exhaustion during the siege, and all of the other times he'd fought to protect his team and his city despite his own fear--and she knew exactly why she loved him.

Teyla climbed up onto the bed, noting that the metal frame with its four posts would be ideal when she was ready to tie Rodney down. He had thoughtfully arranged a stack of pillows for her to lean against; once she was settled, he stretched out on his stomach and looked up at her hopefully. As if she--or any woman in her right mind--would say no.

"Go ahead," she told him. Rodney immediately buried his face between her legs, slowly working his tongue inside her and rubbing his nose against her clit. Teyla gasped and reached down to stroke his hair.

"Good..." she murmured, "...yes, ah, right there..." She squirmed a little as Rodney started to hum, tickling her. In retaliation, she pinched his earlobe, making him laugh, which tickled more.

Finally Rodney got serious, licking and nuzzling and sucking her until she shuddered, grabbed his shoulders, and came. Her eyes were closed and she was silent as she often was; she had always felt that the entire encampment did not need to know when she was taking her pleasure, and old habits died hard.

Rodney scooted up the bed as soon as she was still. Teyla wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, tasting herself in his mouth. He glanced over at the nightstand and the glass plug. Teyla grinned and pushed him down onto his back.

"I suppose. First, though..." She got up, dug the leather ring out of the bag of toys and fastened it around the base of Rodney's cock.

"God, woman...you're evil," he said, groaning. "Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing in this case, of course..."

"I hope not." Teyla gave his cock a hard squeeze that made him gasp and arch off the bed. Reaching over to the nightstand, she selected one of the small bottles of lubricant that smelled nicely of _mirtanish_\--what the Earthers called cinnamon--and poured a generous dollop over her fingers.

"Lift up a moment--there, yes." After using a couple of pillows to raise Rodney's hips, Teyla slid two fingers into him, making him moan. "You were saying about me being evil?" she said, chuckling.

"Oh holy fuck...please, God, just don't stop, whatever you do." Rodney wasn't quite begging, not yet, but Teyla was confident that she would get him there before they were finished. She added a third finger.

"Stopping is not the current plan," she told him. She reached over for the plug, coated it with lube and pressed it into him slowly, so that he could feel each bulb as it went in. "Look at me, Rodney."

He did, blue eyes wide but not frightened. She knew that he trusted her, and that, for Teyla, was the most astonishing part of their relationship. "Relax," she said gently as she worked the plug in and out.

When Rodney started to babble incoherently, she decided that he was definitely ready. A little more lube was all she needed, thanks to Doctor Beckett's injections; one day she would give serious consideration to bearing a child, and she would not object to Rodney as the father, but that would all have to wait until the Wraith were no more.Taking a deep breath, she straddled Rodney and lowered herself onto him.

Rodney made a high, keening noise that became louder when Teyla reached forward, pinched his nipples between her thumb and forefinger, and twisted. She loved the sounds he made when she played with them; brushing just a little too close to his chest when he was in the labs was one of the few indulgences she allowed herself with him when they were outside of the bedroom.

"God...Teyla, _please_, fuck, oh God, don't...please, don't stop, please..." Rodney squirmed under her and looked up at her so desperately that she had to take pity on him. She took his hands in hers and brought them to her breasts.

"Touch me," she ordered. He did, caressing her and brushing his fingers over his skin with a reverence that she had only ever seen him give to a fully-charged ZPM. When he reached down and started stroking her clit with his thumb, she came hard, allowing herself to throw her head back and moan this time, with only the two of them to hear.

Rodney whispered something that might have been her name as Teyla rolled off him so she could stroke his cock while fucking him hard with the plug. "Now, Rodney," she said, and unsnapped the leather ring. He grabbed her hand, squeezing almost too tightly as he came--loudly, as he did nearly everything.

"Okay, that didn't kill me, but it was a near thing," he said a few minutes later.

"So I should not do it again?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Rodney laughed. "No! God, I want to do it again. Often. Several times."

*****

Teyla was gone by the time Rodney woke up the next morning. He smelled coffee, so he wrapped his bathrobe around himself and padded into the kitchen. She wasn't there either, although she'd left the pot on; he preferred not to eat Teyla's cooking unless it was that or a hypoglycemic reaction, but she did make good coffee.

As he searched the cabinets for an appropriately-sized mug, he glanced out of the window and saw her out near the edge of the bluff in front of the house, sticks in hand. Watching her, strong and graceful as she went through her morning routine, Rodney decided that he was pretty much the luckiest guy in two galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lovelokest as part of the sticksandsnark Rodney/Teyla Thing-a-thon. She requested D/s with Teyla topping, aliens made them do it, or Rodney and Teyla on Earth; I managed to get two out of three.
> 
> This fic diverges from the canon timeline after "Sunday", and may contain spoilers for episodes up to and including that episode.
> 
> The lyrics are from ["Planet Earth"](http://www.asklyrics.com/display/DURAN_DURAN/Planet_Earth_Lyrics/27642.htm), by Duran Duran. The toy that Teyla uses on Rodney is the [Quasar](http://www.goodvibes.com/Item--i-1-3-BF-0607--m-76) (NSFW) from Good Vibrations.
> 
> Special thanks to the Sea Ranch Porn Collective, and, as always, Telesilla.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What With the Who, Now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38042) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla)




End file.
